


In which Sam is starving and he's being eaten out of house and home

by CapnShellhead



Series: Sam/Tony: Domestic Avengers [1]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: All-New All-Different Avengers Vol. 1 (2015), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 06:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnShellhead/pseuds/CapnShellhead
Summary: Sam was tired and hungry and there was never any food in this house





	In which Sam is starving and he's being eaten out of house and home

**Author's Note:**

> I've been exploring Sam/Tony dynamics so here's a quick little one shot about married life between Sam and Tony. I may turn it into a series.

Sam was tired.

He’d had a long ass day fighting Hydra goons that managed to infiltrate the local government in some backward, podunk town in Nebraska. One of them just wouldn’t stay down and managed to toss him into the trailer of a semi. So, that hurt and he’d gotten oil on his uniform, which meant he came home smelling like a rest stop and if that wasn’t enough, he’d gotten the call before he’d finished his breakfast. So he was sore, crabby and starving. He just wanted to come home and stuff whatever leftovers he could find in his mouth. Lucky for him, Tony had made pasta carbonara last night and Sam knew there was a big tupperware container of it with his name on it.

And that container was sitting rinsed and pristine in the double basin sink. Sam sets his shield down in the holster on the wall and slumps over the sink. His stomach is growling and he is really not in the mood to cook. Kamala and Miles shuttle by behind him talking about some homework assignment and god love ‘em, Sam can’t remember if they’re in 9th grade or 12th. He moves over to the fridge and says a prayer before opening the doors. 

“Empty. How can we have this big ass fridge with no damn food inside of it?” he asks, resting his head against the cool door. He closes the door and pulls off his cowl, passing Sam on the couch texting whatever girl he’d fallen in love with this week. He deserved to just be a kid from time to time because all of this stuff with his father had aged him in ways Sam wished he could’ve protected him from. He heads down the stairs to the lab, the sound of the Pixies drifting upstairs. 

Riri and Tony are hard at work on one of her repulsors. They’re bickering fondly as Riri snatches the screwdriver from Tony. He lets her, covering a smile in his hand as she takes hold of the gauntlet. Sam just leans against the doorjamb watching them, his chest warm. After some initial animosity, in which Tony called her arrogant and Sam pointed out that Riri had nothing on Tony’s attitude, they got along even better than Sam and Tony had at the beginning. They spoke without complete sentences half the time and if Sam ever wanted to know where one of them was at two in the morning, he could bet they were in the lab lost in whatever project they’d found that week. Riri had a blanket down here just for her when she fell sleep on the couch and the moment Sam bought it, he realized that he’d married a man and gained five kids in the process. 

Riri finishes up with her gauntlet and makes to leave, bumping Tony’s fist with her armored one as she does. She gives Sam a friendly smile as she goes and he grins back before returning to his husband. He moves into the lab, shuffling tiredly over to Tony’s workstation. Tony lets him get a few feet away before he turns around, wincing and asks, “What did I do?”

Sam moves in, standing between Tony’s thighs as Tony wraps his arms around his waist. Sam knows he really shouldn’t; he’s covered in grease and oil and god knows what else but Tony was covered in oil, some of it on his nose and Sam just grins, leaning in to kiss his forehead. He stays close as he whispers, “There’s no damn food in this house.”

Tony laughs, his breath warm on Sam’s stomach as he answers, “We have six kids.”

“And who’s idea was that?” Sam asks, leaning back to run a hand over Tony’s messy hair. Tony grins up at him unapologetically. 

Sam knew Tony gave so much of himself because he knew what it felt like to have parents that wouldn’t do the same. He’d been with Tony to one of those orphanages in Bulgaria, watched the way he held the children and sang to them. It made Sam wish he could give him a child of his own; one they’d raised from the beginning and didn’t just feed and train before sending them home to their parents. But their jobs would never allow for that and Tony shut down when they tried to talk about it. He was comfortable with this level of attachment; he couldn’t let anyone down this way, he’d reasoned. 

Tony shrugs, leaning up for a kiss. Sam laughed, going along with until he realized, “Wait, wait, wait, five. We have five kids, baby.” Tony freezes, his face flushed as Sam pulls back. 

Tony’s hands come up to his face, “Hey, hey, let’s get back to the kissing part. That was great, right? And you’re all sweaty and dirty and we could go upstairs and make use of that unnecessarily large tub in our bedroom?”

“Yeah, and talk about this sixth kid. Where - who - are they in here?” Sam asked, looking around as Tony sighs.

“His name’s Harley.” Sam opened his mouth and Tony hurried to continue, “But before you say anything, he’s really smart and he’s just helping me with some science fair projects.”

“Science fair… projects,” Sam repeated slowly. “You going back to school?”

“I sort of volunteered to help judge some of the inner city school science fairs. There’s this girl, Lunella, she keeps writing me and I never got the letters because they came to the Tower. She’s brilliant, Sam. Maybe even smarter than me and I just - what? Why are you laughing?” Tony asks, smacking Sam’s stomach lightly. 

Sam smiles at him fondly, eyes warm. “You’re going to come back one day with fifty kids and they’re going to eat us out of house and home.” Tony winced, his brow furrowed adorably and Sam presses a kiss to his lips. 

“We can order pizza?”


End file.
